Love Hurts
by KizunaCho
Summary: Love can be expressed in many ways, by kindness, song and punches. Original One Shot


Name: Mijomei Katsuki  
Age: 16  
Personality:Hard-headed, rough, tomboy, loud, self centered, ill-mannered, speaks her mind.

Name: Kamano Meitomei  
Age: 16  
Personality: Patient, kind, forgiving, shy, quiet, always keeps everything in.

* * *

"Katsuki-Chan!"

"Katsuki!" Mijomei Katsuki turned her head around to see two people slowly approaching her. Snorting, she turned her head back forward and continued walking to school.

"Maa! Katsuki-Chan! Matte!" Yumekiyo shouted, puffing out her cheeks with frustration. Tsumkai gave a annoyed sigh as she watched Yumekiyo stomp around, saying small profanities under her breath.  
_  
__Naa, looks like it going to be a long day..._ Tsumkai tilted her head up to look at the blue sky. She snapped out of her gaze when Yumekiyo called out to her.  
"Tsum-Tsum! Haiyaku! Were goning to be late!!"

"U-un!" The two ran into the school grounds before the gates closed. Once they entered the school they saw Katsuki leaning agaist her locker.

"Ka-tsu-ki-Chan" Yumekiyo attempted to glomp the brooding Katsuki, but failed miserably. Instead of glomping her friend, she hit her head on the locker.  
"Ita!!" Yukekiyo fell to the groud rubbing her new sore spot.

"Mean! Katsuki-Chan is mean!" she childishly stuck out her tounge at Katsuki. Katsuki stared at her blankly, not feeling sorry in anyway what so ever. Tsumkai gave a nervous laugh, while walking foreward to help her fallen friend.

"Naa, Katsuki; no need to be mean." When Yumekiyo was back on her feet she glared at Katsuki while hiding behind Tsumkai. Katsuki glaced briefly at her two friends, then directed her attention to the people who were passing by.  
"Look! Tsum-Tsum! It's Meitomei-Kun!" Yumekyio stepped out from behind Tsumkai to greet Meitomei.

"Hoi hoii!! Meitomei-Kun" Yumekyio dramaticaly hugged him. His friends behind him snickered a bit while seeing this. Meitomei blushed pink, he tried to hold up Yumekiyo's weight while placing his arms around her waist. Tsumkai smiled sweetly at the two. She glanced at Katsuki. She saw here narrow her eyes a bit while she watched the two talk and hug.

"Nahh! Yumekiyo-San!" Meitomei slowly pulled her off of his neck.  
"Yumekiyo-San, you have to be more careful!" Tsumkai watched Katsuki pick up her bag, and started heading to her first class.

"Oi! Kamono! Time to go! Hurry!" Meitomei nodded hastily and ran to catch up to his friends.

"Bye-bi" Yumekiyo waved her arms happily. Tsumkai gave him a curt nod. He smiled back and ran, but his trip was cut short. the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

_  
__Nani? What-_ Meitomei looked at what he had crashed into. He saw to raging blue eyes glaring at him.

"Ooooohh! Mei-Mei gonna get hurrt" Yumekiyo covered her mouth in a child like way, eyeing the two on the ground. Katsuki huffed and roughly pushed Meitomei off of her. He fell forward landing on his stomach. Katsuki brushed the dust off of her clothes and gave another glare at Meitomei. Slowly standing up clutche his now aching head. He looked up to see Katuki glaring at him. He gave her a nervous smile.

"A-ano, gomen... Mijomei-san-" he stoped suddenly whe Katsuki punched him hard in the arm.

"Ah! Katsuki-Cha-" Tsumkai held out her arm infront of Yumekiyo, stopping her from interrupting the small brawl that was going on. Meiomei winced slightly, he gripped his now pulsing arm with pain.

"Hn. Watch where you're going." With that Katsuki left, she quickly past her friends, then walked into her classroom. Yumekiyo quickly went to Meitomei's aid.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai hai! Im fine, dont worry about it! I dont think she really mean it." Meitomei smiled then gave Yumekyio an assured look. Still not convinced, Yumekyio nodded then walked into her class. Meitomei was left in the hallway, still holding his arm. His smiled slowly faded into a small frown.

Lunch came, and as usuall Katsuki went off to some unknown place to eat by herself. But her two friends would always find her.

"Nah! Katsuki-Chan Can I have some of your dango! Please!!" Yumekyio held out her hand infront of Katsuki, waiting for the food to be given to her.

"Hah! No way! This is my food! Get your own!" Katsuki snorted and shoved the rest of her lunch in her mouth, chewing loudly.

"Wahhh!! Katsuki-Chan is mean! Meann!!"

"Thats the second time you said that today, baka." she crossed her arms infront of her chest and looked at the scenery infront of her.  
"Maa, Katsuki" Tumkai said, she turned her head to face her friend.

"Dont you thin that was kind mean?" Katsuki refrained from pulling Yumekiyo's pig-tails, and looked up at Tsumkai.

"What? you mean this?" She tugged Yumekyio's hair, a small whine of pain escaped Yumekyio's lips.

"Katsuki..."

"Fine fine..." Katsuki let go of the small girls hair, making her fall on her stomach.

"Ita!"

"Meann! Katsuki-Chan is mean! Mean! Mean, mean, mean, mean, **mean!**"

Yumekyio pufed out her cheeks, as she sat on her bum rubbing the sore spots on her head.

"Yeah, yeah, if I've heard it once I've heard it a million times.

"Katsuki stuck her pinky in her ear.

"What did you mean 'to mean' Hmm?"

"Well, when-"

"Oh! Is it when I was pulling Yumekyio's hair? What is it, like the third time today?"

"Un!" Yukemyio jumped up agreeing on what her friend said. _Wow that was a fast recovery..._

"Well, no but-"

"Or was it when I didint share my food? Dont I always do that?"

"Un!" "No, but-"

"Oh! Oh! Was it when that one time I stuck-"

"Urusai! Let me speak for Kami-Sama's sake!" Tsumkai took a deep breath in and began talking again,

"What I was going to say was, I think it was really mean of you just to go and punch Meitomei. Even though he fell on you he did say sor- Hey! Where are you going?"

Katsuki tossed her bad behind her shoulder.

"Class"

"Wait! Im not done talking to you ye-"

The door cut her off when she heard it slam shut.

"Ara, ara..." Tsumkai rubbed her temples, "I think I pissed her off again..."

"Nahh Dunt worry! I bet she will forget it when the next class starts!" Yumekyio latched onto Tsumkai's arm, assuring her.

"Ahh.. but I just dont get it, do think I said something to offend her?"

"Maybe, when you mentioned Meitomei-Kun." She looked down at her feet, then smiled and brought her head up,  
"I think she likes him!"

"Wha-"

"Haiyaku" Yumekyio walked towards the door, holding onto her duffle bag. "Dunt wanna be late for second period!"

"Un!" Tsumkai gathered her things quickly and walked to her next class with Yumekyio.

"Today were going to start on a new English project." Groans were heard around the class.

"Yes, yes I know, all of you are excited, but anyways. You will be given a package, and you and your partner will work on it together. You will have a week until it is due. Now, I will call you and your partners name. One of you must come up and choose one package." Vagmi-Sensei said as she pushed up her glasses with her index finger.

"Yamakota and Siharu"

"Daimogei and Takumen"

"Galus and Shinra"

"Psstt! Oii! Katsuki-Chan! Do you think were gonna end up as partners?" Yumekyio asked while bending over to talk.

"Dunno." Katsuki propped both of her legs up ontop of her desk and leaned back.

"Katsuki, I dont think you should do that, you might fall like last time." Tsumkai warned, eyeing her friends cautiously. "Meh." Katsuki watched as one person from thier 'group' walked up to the desk and pick out a package.

"Tsumkai and Yumekyio"

"Nahh?" Yumekyio pouted,

"Nee Sensei, why aren't I paired up with Katsuki-Chan!" she whined while she went up to the dest to pick out a package. "Oh, why is that Yumekyio?"

"'Cuz! Katsuki-Chan is good in English!" She sent a lazy glare at her Sensei, "And I wanna go to her house!"

"Well, Im sorry to hear that but Katsuki is paired up with Meitomei."

"Nah!?" Yumekyio's posture became straight.

"Ahaha... Ahaha... Bwahahaha!"  
_  
__This is perfect! No if i can just set them up-_ "Yumekyio."

"Nani?" She saw Tsumkai staring at her along with the rest of the class.

"Oh! Right, I'll be taking my seat now." She took her seat while watching Katsuki get the last package on the table. Katsuki looked at her package, she read the name on the front. William Shakespear  
_  
__Pfft... What a lame name._ She briefly glanced at her partner. _Damnit._ Narrowing her eyes she frowned at the sight of him talking and laughing with his friends.

* * *

"Ja jan" Yumekyio waved her arms up and down, scanning through the crowds of people; looking for her friends. She smiled brightly when she spotted them then ran towards them.

"Tsumkai" Yumekyio latched herself onto her friends arm, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder.

"Hai, nice to see you too Yumekyio." Tsumkai patted her on the head.

"Nyah" Katsuki snorted and started to walk ahead of them.

"Nahh! Katsuki-Chan! Matte! Yumekyio tugged on Tsumkai's arm.

"Oh, right; Katsuki me and Yumekyio are going to work on our project for English at my house today." Katsuki stared blankly at her friends.

"So your ditching me for some stupid school thing?"

"Well- uh not really. Well its not really ditching its-"

"Yup!" Yumekyio popped up between the two answering Katsuki's question. She recived a hard bonk on her head.  
"Ita!" clutching her head, Yumekyio moved away from Katsuki.

"Whatever." Katsuki started to walk the opposite direction from them. She lifted her arm signaling them goodbye.

"Mahh What a show off! Trying to look cool!"

"Ahaha...right" both of them started to depart from the school and head for Tsumkai's home.

"Matte!"

"Ara?" Tsumkai turned around.

"Matte!"

"Nani?"

She saw Meitomei running up to both of them. Once he reached the two he bended over to catch his breath.

"Meitomei-Kun" Yumekyio shouted with a surprised tone.

"Whatt" Once he got his heart speed to slow, he stood straight to talk to them.

"Ano, did you see where Mijomei-San went?"

"Doushite?"

"Because, I was wondering if we could start on our project, for English?"

"Ah." Tsumkai paused for a second then began to talk again,"That way, if you run I think you can catch up to her."

"Thanks!" Meitomei bowed to the two of them then started to run after Katsuki.

"Naa, dosent Katsuki-Chan hate it when people go to her house randomly?"

"Aa." "Then why-" Yumekyio turned to see the devilish smirk on Tsumkai's face, then smiled herself. "I see..."

"Un, lets go now."

"Mijomei-San!"

"Ara?"

"Mijomei-San!"  
_  
__Whose calling my name, the only person that calls me by my name is-_

"Argh!" Meitomei quickly stood up and held his hands infront of him in a sorry way.

"Gomen!"

Huffing Katsuki lifted herself off of the ground and dusted herself. She looked at Meitomei and gave him a hard glare.

"What"

"A-ano..." Her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"Ah.." Meitomei sighed and bowed his head down.

"Nani? Bakayaro."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to work on the project today-Wait!" Meitomei looked up to see that Katsuki was walking away from him.  
"Matte!" he desperatly ran after her. "So is that a yes?"

"Baka." she turned and punched him again on the shoulder, then started walking to her house. "..."

"Hurry then."

Meitomei nodded hastily then quietly followed behind her. Once they reached her house they went into the living room to work. For half of the time, Meitomei would say or do something that would piss Katsuki off which make him recive a punch to the shoulder. Meitomei stared at the now finished project, not even bothering to pay attention to what Katsuki was doing.

"Oi." Snapping his head towards the voice he saw Katsuki holding a can of juice out to him.

"Arigato..." He took the can and carfully opened the top, taking a big sip of juicy goodness.

"Un." Katsuki took back her seat and chugged a bunch of liquid from the can. "So... I guess were done."

"Un." Meitomei glanced at Katsuki shyly, when he did he noticed that she was staring at him, a hue of pink crossed his face. Quickly he turned his head to avoid Katsuki from seeing it.  
_  
__Nani? why is he blushing?_ Katsuki narrowed her eyes slightly. _Is there something on my face?_ She lifted on of her hands to rub both cheeks to take off unwanted marks from them.

"If were done, I think you should leave."

"Ah! Okay." Meitomei stood up and walked to the front door, slipping on his shoes and putting on his bag. Katsuki watched him whil she leaned agaist a near by wall with her arms crossed. Once he was outside she watched him walk on the sidewalk.

"I had fun today, Kamano."

"Are?" Meitomei looked up to see Katsuki smirking, a deep color of red started to cover his face. Quickly he turned around and fast-walked to his home.  
_  
__Heh..._ Katsuki's smirk softened to a sweet smile. _He's okay I guess__  
_

* * *

"Katsuki-Chan" Yumekyio once again attempted to glomp her while she was near her locker. But this time she succeeded.

"Ara?" Yumekyio looked up at Katsuki, wondering why she hasent pushed her off, said a bunch of curses.

"Katsuki, are you okay?" Katsuki looked down at the small girl around her waist and stared at her blankly.

"Yea."

"Hmmm?" Yumekyio let go of her friends waist and took a few steps back to stand beside Tsumkai.

"Na na, Tsum-tsum I think theres something wrong with Katsuki! Shes not being all stick up with a pole up her ass-"

"ITA!" Yumekyio looked at the person who hit her. "Urusai."

"Tsumkai?" Yumekyio stared at her friend with dibelief. Things were going way too weird. "Tsumkai! Nani-"

"Shh! Look!" Tsumkai pointed her indes figer to Katsuki, Yumekyio glanced at Katsuki. "Nani, I done see anything-"

"Look closer." Katsuki was staring at something or someone, but who or what? Yumekyio watch Katsuki's eyes follow what she was watching. Who is it?

"Where-"

"There!" Tsumkai pointed to what Katsuki was staring at. Following Tsumkai's finger she saw that Katsuki was staring at, **Meitomei?!**

"Nani..." Yumekyio looked back and forth between the two, Meitomei and Katsuki were staring at each other!

"NANI!"

"Ara?"

Katsuki broke eye contact with Meitomei to look at Yumekyio who was in a weird stance of shock.

"Nani? Yume-baka, what are you doing?"

"Ah?" Yumekyio regained her senses, laughing nervously she waved Katsuki off.

"Nothing Its nothing!"

"Whatever." Katsuki went back to watching Meitomei, once he got close enough she punched him on the shoulder.

"Ite!" Meitomei cringed one eye in pain, looking who had punched him.

"Ah. Mijomei-San! Good morning." Katsuki nodded, "Kamano." Tsumkai and Yumekyio exchanged glances with each other.

"Oi, lets go." Katsuki poked the two of them on thier forehead.

"Hai."

"Un"

"Nahh! Where is Katsuki-Chan!" Yumekyio sat along with Tsumkai eating thier lunch. "Shes always here! Do you think shes somewhere else?" Tsumkai shrugged, she popped some rice into her mouth then chewing slowly.

"Ah! Maybe shes with Meitomei-"  
**  
****"Nani!?"**

"Huh?" Yumekyio stood up and looked out of a nearby window. She saw Katsuki and Meitomei standing under a sakura tree.

"Tsumkai! Look! Look!" Sighing, Tsumkai got up and walked towards the window. Katsuki stared at Meitomei, both of her arms on her hips. She gave him a glare that he would never forget.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Meitomei stared at Katsuki with disbelief. He swallowed hard while looking into her eyes.

"Why?! Why do I feel so starange when I see you!"

"Nani?" Katsuki took two steps foreward, she was now standing right infront of Meitomei, her eyes looked up at him with a fierce glare. Meitomei blushed pink by the sudden closeness, his pale green hair started to sway in the breese. Katsuki grabbed a hold of his shoulders and lifted herself a bit from the ground. A gentle kiss was placed upon his lips, eyes wide he stared at Katsuki's closed eyes, to stunned to do anything. When she released her grip on his shoulders she slowly stood back.

"What-"

"I like you."

"Huh-"

"I said I like you." Katsuki looked down at the ground embarrassed of what she said. Meitomei smile softly,

"I like you too-"

"Ite!"

"Shut up." Katsuki grabbed his had and walked into the school with him. Tsumkai and Yumekyio stayed glued to thier spots, unable to move from what they had seen.

"Naa..."

"..." Yumekyio was the first to talk,

"YATTA! KATSUKI-CHAN FINALLY ADMITS HER FEELINGS! SHES GROWING UP SO FAST!!"

"Un." Tsumkai agreed,

"Im glad she finally told him."

"Ohh! Ima make fun of her!! Lets go!" Yumekyio ran out of the room to find the new lovers. Laughing quietly Tsumkai slowly followed. She walked through the halls following Yumekyio's voice, she had clearly found them and was now making fun of her.

_I bet thier love will last._ She saw Katsuki tug at Yumekyio's hair, and Meitomei trying to stop her, she let go of her hair and gave a quick punch to his shoulder.  
_  
__What can I say, _**_Love Hurts_**

**_

* * *

_**Yesh!!

xDD Another oneshot!

Its an original Hope you like it! xDD

Review plzzz


End file.
